Recall
by Sasoridoll
Summary: Sequal to Reasons. Kisa is back and this time with the guidance of her parents. Kira is back for revenge and this time he goes to a certain length to make Kisa's life miserable. the last chapters! third story in the making... slight OCxL at the end
1. Prologue

Intro: Prologue

Kisa was on her way back from work. It's been about four months since she came back to the U.S. from Japan and she was seriously bored. The events that happened in Japan were enough to keep her busy and her thoughts somewhere else, but now she was completely spent. She wasn't even sure if her thoughts had returned to her yet. She made it to her home and the nameplate with her last name glittered in the setting sun. She walked through the gate and walked towards the front door. Her mother's Cadillac sat in the garage, but her father's car wasn't on the side of the street so he must still be at work. She turned the doorknob and opened the door letting out a calm, "I'm home" into the seemingly empty house.

Her mother walked out of the kitchen just left to the front door. She was holding a kitchen cloth, "Welcome back Kisa," She replied with a smile. Her mother was in her late 40's but her smile made her look 30. Kisa always teased her mother about how beautiful she was. "There's a letter for you from your old job in Japan." She pointed to the pile of envelopes on the dining table.

Kisa threw her backpack in the middle of the floor and walked over to the table, taking a seat. She read all of the letters. She sighed, _Dad… dad… dad… dad… damn he isn't that important is he? _She finally reached her letter. It was addressed to her from Mr. Tachibana. _Why would I have a letter from him? _Kisa started for her room, scooping up her backpack in her smooth motion. She started up the stairs. Her room was the last door on the left and she loved her room. She had a huge window where she could see the sunset. She threw her bag on the bed and sat in her desk. She tore open the envelope and a pulled out a typed letter:

Miyako Kurada,

I know this seems a little sudden since you were only at this job for two days, but we need all the help we can. We have a huge story that we need to cover by the end of next month and we are short on staff and probably won't be able to finish the story in time. I know you had your reasons on putting yourself on leave, but please consider helping us until next month. I promise I'll pay you also.

Roy Tachibana

There was a lot more in the letter like traveling expenses and such. Kisa seriously considered helping them. It sounded like he was desperate or something. She sighed and stared out her window. "Should I go back? They problem with Kira is solved right? So there's nothing really to worry about…" She groaned, stood up from her desk and walked out of her room. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mom?"

"Hm?" She peeked out from behind the wall. "What is it?"

"It's a letter from Mr. Tachibana from my old job in Japan. He wants me to come back and help him with a story that their struggling on."

"Go back to Japan?" Her mom walked over into the living room and sat in her favorite couch, "There's no way." She sounded strict now.

"But why!? It sounds like they really need my help!" _Actually I just want to go back to Japan… _

"For work or not I don't want you going back to Japan. You were in trouble before and I don't want you getting into it again."

"But Mom! The case has been over for four months now! There's no more threats to me!"

"I said no!"

The front door opened and her middle-aged father walked into the house, "I'm home."

"Daddy!" She ran into the hallway, "Dad will you please hear me out?"

"On what?" Her father looked suspicious.

"Your daughter wants to go back to Japan."

"Why?"

"Because Mr. Tachibana sent me a letter saying that he really needs my help on a story. He even promised to pay me."

"We don't have the money right now to sent you to Japan." Her father replied calmly.

"He said he'd pay for the tickets."

"What about a place to stay?"

"He says he'll pay for that too!"

Her father sighed, putting his hand to his head. There was silence for a moment before her father spoke up again, "Fine." He replied. Kisa smiled huge, "Really?" She replied. "On one condition." Her father began.

"Oh God." Kisa sat down.

"You can go, but we're going with you. We can't stand the thought of you traveling Japan alone again. We've already seen the results of that. Got it?"

Kisa sighed but still smiled a little, "Got it." She stood up and hugged her parents before running back up to her room. She threw the letter onto the floor and jumped onto her bed. "I finally get to go back to Japan." She giggled at the thought. _Yeah! _

**Wow! I finally finished the first chapter on the sequel to **_**Reasons**_**! Sorry it took so long, I couldn't really think of anything at the time. And sorry if this 1 goes slow, I'm still thinking of a lot of things. But I swear this one is going to be great too! I hope! .laugh. anyway, see you on chapter 1! **

**Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kisa are you serious!? Are you really going back to Japan!?"

"Yeah." Kisa was surrounded by several of her friends at Starbucks.

"I can't believe it!"

"Well believe it." She replied flatly. She pushed her brown hair behind her ear as another friend bumped her. Her best friend Sam clung to her shoulders while the rest of her friends surrounded her around their table.

"When are you leaving?" Rachel, a girl with long, blond hair asked her.

"Tomorrow morning."

Sam sighed, "That soon? When are you coming back?"

"I… don't know. Next month sometime." She shrugged.

It was just ten in the morning and already there was a lot of commotion around her. She didn't even know she had so many friends. She talked to some people, but she only vaguely remembered most of them. She didn't even know half of the people surrounding her. Pissed off adults across from them stared at the 20-year-olds coldly. How could anyone make such a racket this early?

When all of her friends left only Sam was left. They sat across from each other in a booth. Sam sat silently looking out the window while Kisa waited for her to reply. Sam finally sighed and looked back at Kisa, "Just… be careful over there okay?" She gripped her coffee tighter, "I heard about what happened to you over there. When you came back I was happy and I thought you'd never go over there again. But now I'm not so sure."

"Hey? Don't worry, I'll be fine! Kira is locked up so there's no one else who'll try to get me! At least they shouldn't have a reason too! And plus my parents will be with me this time!" Kisa paused seeing her best friend look at her coffee with worry. "Hey." She put her hand on hers, "You can call me everyday if you want. Just to make sure I'm okay."

"Maybe…"

"Though I might start getting annoyed." She replied with a laugh and Sam couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I'll call you and you make sure you email me too!" Sam scolded. "I have no idea how long you'll be gone so you better call or text or whatever!"

"Of course I will!"

Then that next day Kisa and her parents headed to Japan…

**I skipped I know, and I meant too! Now the real story will begin! Sorry this chapter's so short! I wanted a new chapter to start in Japan so forgive me! Anyway sayonara 'till chapter 3!**

**Reviews make me smile! **


	3. Chapter 3

Kisa couldn't help, but stay at the hotel she stayed at four months ago when she first went to Japan. She wanted everything to look the same as when she came the first time. Of course her parents weren't with her before, but they agreed to stay in the room next door to give their daughter some privacy. She didn't get her same room though. She was able to get the room just across the hall from her old one. The people living there were a married couple who were expecting a baby in a couple of months. And she was disappointed since she could no longer see the sunset. At least she could see the sunrise.

She pushed her key card through its slot and the light flashed from red to green. She opened the door and through her things onto the bed. She dragged herself over to the couch that sat by the window and plopped onto it. She was exhausted from the long flight and her parent's conditions. _It's not like I spending the night over at a boy's house. _She sighed and took a glance over at the window. The neon lights in the city were just as pretty as any sunset to her. "At least I'm here now…"

Kisa dragged herself over to her bed and changed into her pajamas. She threw her bags into the chair and slid herself under the covers before falling asleep completely.

…

"NOOO!" Kisa tripped out of her bed and landed on the floor with a huge _thud! _She rubbed her head before running across her room, "I'm freakin' late for this job **again**!" She dug in her suitcase and threw out the clothes she decided to wear today. She grabbed her toothbrush and hairbrush and ran into the bathroom.

…

Kisa grabbed her black bag and walked out of her hotel room. She walked over to her parents room and snuck a piece of paper under their door letting them know that she had her cell phone and she was going to be a work. Before she was able to run pass her door again she saw a note hanging from her door with her name on it. She ripped it off from the door and started towards the elevator. She pushed the down button and waited for the elevator to open. She stared at the note until the doors opened. An elderly woman was walking out and Kisa held the door open until she completely got out of the elevator a few minutes later. She pushed the button for the ground floor and watched the doors close before staring back at her note. "Who would send me a note?" Kisa asked out loud. She knew it wasn't from her parents because it was nothing like their handwriting. She let the thought pass and put the note in her bag.

The doors open and she ran out towards the front door. The lady at the front desk greeted her while she exited the building and started towards her job. The sun was rising and she quickly ran around early business workers like she was in a dodge ball game (again). This reminded her of when she first came to Japan. It was just like this. "I can't believe how late I-I am again!" She picked up speed.

A few blocks later she made it to the building but she couldn't stop and she tripped over a loose concrete block and fell to the ground. "Ouch…" She stood up and walked over to the entrance. She walked through the glass door and walked towards the same woman she met here four months ago. "Um… hi… again." She answered shyly.

"Miss Hiroshima? Is that you?"

"Yeah." She rubbed the back of her head shyly, "It's me!"

"So you've come back for you're job?" Kisa nodded lightly. "Well go back then. He must be waiting for you." Kisa bowed before walking towards the door. She inhaled deeply and let it out. "'Kay…" She opened the door and there sat Roy Tachibana by the window again. She closed the door behind her and stood back. "Sorry I'm late…" She grunted, "again…"

"You come back for your job and… YOU COME LATE AGAIN!?"

"I'm sorry, Sir!"

Mr. Tachibana sighed and stared back out the open window again, "And yet you still get the job anyway. He replied.

Kisa smiled brightly, "Really!? Oh thank you so much!" _Wait a minute… Why am I thanking him? He's the one who needed me right? Well, at least I'm not as late as I was before._

"Oh." Mr. Tachibana turned back towards her and pulled out a envelope, "Someone sent you a letter. For some reason they sent it here." Kisa walked forward and took the envelope from him. She looked but there was no returning address. _Who could it-… _Before Kisa could finish her thought Mr. Tachibana spoke again, "Kisa?"

"Uh… yes?"

"Go to your station." He pointed to the next room.

"Oh, uh, sure." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She opened the door to the next room and immediately it turned silent. All of the writers were staring at her. Kisa turned red. _Why's everyone staring at me? _She closed the door behind her and started towards the desk closest to the window at the end of the room. She could still feel eyes on her, but she tried to ignore them. At her desk lied a huge, brown envelope explaining what was to be written and the deadlines for all of them. Kisa couldn't pay attention though; she just wondered who sent the letter. She also took out the letter that was left on her door. She opened the one that Mr. Tachibana gave her:

Miyako Kurada,

Did you really think this was over? Now that you're back in Japan there will be nothing stopping me from killing you. I've got you. And the thrill will be even better since you brought your parents also. No one will get in the way of my perfect world.

Kira

Kisa stared in horror. _What…? Is this from Light? He's out of jail? _Kisa's hand shook as she reached for the second letter:

I'm watching you

Her eyes widened as she dropped the letters onto her desk and stared around the room. Everyone was writing their stories. _He's watching me? How could he? I'm on the 7__th__ floor, there's no way he can see me! _Kisa put her face in her hands.

…

Kisa quickly ran out of the office building and ran for the hotel. She made it a few minutes later and ran towards the elevator. She pushed for the 17th floor button and ran towards her room. She knocked on her parent's door calling that she was home. Her mother called out okay before she ran into her room and locked the door. She threw her bag onto her bed and stood in the middle of the room, her arms covering her head. "Not again… Oh please not again!"

_I'm watching you… _

_Wait… That letter was on my door this morning… But how? How could he possibly see me on the 17__th__ level? Is he just messing with me? _She walked over to her window and looked around outside. She peeked around and notice there was an office building just across the street from the hotel. _Is that…? _Then suddenly she saw, right across from her, a person in black watching her from a pair of binoculars. Kisa gasped and stepped back, "He-he is watching me!" She quickly closed the curtains and sat in a corner.

_Was this all… just a trap…? _

**Yeah! The 3****rd**** chapter! Now that I got it started I can relax a little! Looking 4ward 2 chapter 4! Thanx and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kisa had to get out of here. She couldn't risk getting into trouble again and she couldn't have her parents get into trouble with her. She placed a pile of her shirts inside her suitcase. If Kira is watching her then he must also be watching her parents? She couldn't bare the thought of them getting into trouble. She sighed and sat beside her suitcase and folded clothes. _Should I alert the police? If Kira is really back then the police should have the right to know that more people are in danger. _She groaned. _But if I do then that means I'm getting myself back into trouble… _"L…" Her head popped back up. "I wonder if L's still here!?" She sighed, "Probably not… Being a number one detective he wouldn't want to stay in a cruddy hotel like this…" She groaned, "What should I do…?"

…

Kisa sighed as she walked down the sidewalk, "And despite all that thinking I still decide to walk the streets of Japan…" She mumbled. Kisa slumped and accidentally bumped into a businessman. She gasped and bowed, "I'm so sorry!" The man snickered and started off, mumbling about kids these days. Kisa groaned and started down the sidewalk until someone called out her name. She turned to see Misa Misa running up to her with a lot of speed. She couldn't believe how fast she was in her 4-foot high heals! "Hey Misa, how'v-" Kisa paused seeing that Misa wasn't stopping. Before she could move out of the way Misa ran into her giving her a huge hug. They both fell onto the ground. Kisa groaned loudly feeling a huge pain in her back. People walking by stared at the girl's with an eyebrow raised.

"Omg Kisa! You're back in Japan!! Misa is _soooo _happay!"

Kisa couldn't help, but chuckle a little, "Nice to see you again too, Misa." They sat up and Kisa brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"What are u doing back in Japan?"

"Um… just work." She replied.

"Well at least you're back here so we can hang out again!" Misa cheered, "I never even gave you my number the last time you were here!"

"Well now we have plenty of time to hang out!" _Actually I hope not since Kira is after me again… _

"Sweetness!" Misa stood up and took out her notepad. "Okie!" She wrote down a set of numbers, ripped the paper off, and handed it to Kisa, "This is my cell phone number! Call me anytime and no doubt Misa will call you!!"

Kisa took the note and stared at it before putting it in her bag. She took the notepad and wrote her cell number also. "Thanks a lot Misa."

"No thanx fo' me! Thanx u 2!" Misa started down the street, "Misa's gotta go! Misa's got a photo shoot she's late 4 so c u l8r!" She ran off, waving without turning back.

"Wow…" _Who would have thought I'd see Misa so soon… or at all!? _She sighed, "At least it's nice to see a friend."

…

Kisa walked back into her hotel room and dropped off her stuff before going to her parent's door. She knocked on it lightly, "Mom? Dad? I-I'm back!"

No answer.

She knocked louder this time, "Mom!? Dad!?" She sighed taking her parent's spare key card out of her pocket. _Why won't they answer me? _She slid the card in the slot and the light flashed from red to green.

She turned the doorknob and walked inside, "Hey?" She opened the door completely to see that their room was trashed. Furniture tipped over, broken glass, and so on. "Mom! Dad!" She ran across and looked around but she couldn't find her parents anywhere. Before she started to panic she spotted a note sitting on one of the messy beds. She ran over to it and read that it was addressed to her. She opened up the note:

You can already tell I'm winning

Kisa let the note fall out of her hands as tears ran down her cheeks. He's got her parents. How could this happen to her? She walked over to the phone blankly and dialed the number for the police.

…

About 20 minutes later the police finally showed up. There were three policeman and two familiar faces of the men in black. "Hey Kisa! Long time, no see!" Kisa didn't have to look up to know that was Matsuda.

"Hey… Matsuda nice to see you." Kisa replied depressed.

The afro-haired man, Aizawa, elbowed him on the arm, "Matsuda you idiot. Can't you take anything seriously!?" He whispered loudly.

"Ah! Oh… I'm sorry Kisa."

"Um… sure." Kisa put her head in her hands and started to cry.

"What's the problem?" Aizawa asked.

"Kira."

**Well the 4****th**** chapter comes to an end! I got Misa in it and you'll probably be seeing a lot more of her later on 2! Hope to see you n chapter 5! Hell yah! **

**I didn't want Kira to get Kisa's parent's soon but that's really the only way 2 really get the story started so sorry if u think this is going 2 fast!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kisa sat on the couch in the hotel room. She stared out of the huge window from behind her. The neon lights shined brightly against the clean windows. She changed into her relaxing clothes which were her orange caprice and her black shirt. She was waiting for someone. Someone she hasn't seen in a long time.

_A few hours ago:_

_Matsuda put his hand on Kisa's shoulder while Aizawa put his notepad away, "Would you like it better if you talked to L about this?" Kisa looked up slowly and nodded lightly. She wasn't thinking to say anything else. Aizawa took a glance at Matsuda who nodded. Aizawa sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a few numbers and started talking on it, but she zoned out after…_

She didn't think she waited all that long. Her mind was wondering somewhere else that she forgot that she was even waiting for someone.

The suddenly, when she was aware that she waited for about 20 minutes, the front door opened and the person she was waiting for appeared at the door along with the rest of the men in black. Kisa looked up to see-, "L…?"

L stood slumped by the door, "Hey."

Kisa should have felt happy to see him. She's wanted to see him for over four months now, but she was too distracted to even feel that way. She looked back out the window, "Hey…" She could hear the men walking further into the room and the sound of the door being lightly closed from behind. They all sat in the circle of furniture around the coffee table. Watari came out of no where and placed a cup of tea in front of L. She could hear him take a sip, set it on the table, and adding a few more cubs of sugar into his cub. This made her smile lightly. She always thought that was pretty cute.

"So," L started, taking another sip of his tea, "When did you come back to Japan?"

It sounded like there was a little humor in his voice. _Is he trying to make small talk? _She thought irritated, but she answered anyway, "…Just two days ago…"

"And what for?"

"My… boss needed help and I agreed to help him."

"Did he call you?"

Kisa turned to face straight forward, looking at the men testing her, "No." Her voice was flat and emotionless, "He-um-sent me a letter." That's when Kisa froze. _I get what he's trying to do! L can already tell something's wrong with that! _

As if getting her memories to start flowing he asked one more question. He could tell she was getting it, "And what did it say?"

Kisa's eyes widened in amazement. _I can't believe how stupid I am! _"It…um…" She remembered:

Miyako Kurada…

"Oh no…" She looked down at her knees, "I remember… It used my name-! It said my _fake_ name!" She could hear the surprise of the men in black. She ran her hand threw her hair, "I'm so stupid! I read the damn letter so fast I never noticed…"

"So what does this all mean?" Matsuda asked confused, but seriousness on his face.

"It means that Kira sent that letter." Aizawa replied with a _how-the-hell-did-he-get-on-the-force _tone in his voice.

"Light's in jail isn't he?" Matsuda asked again.

There was silence. Kisa turned worried. _Why are they hesitating? _She felt she could barely breathe, "He's out isn't he…?" She said hopelessly.

"No! No!" Matsuda reassured feeling icy stares at him, "He's safely locked up in jail." Kisa sighed and looked away. Matsuda whined and decided to keep quiet for a while.

"Kisa," L started, putting his tea cup down on the table, "you are unaware of this because you've been in the U.S but we've just recently learned that there is a second Kira out there."

"What!? A _second _Kira!? But…" She inhaled, "why is he after me and my family?"

"We don't know that yet." L said calmly. Kisa exhaled and took a glance out the window then back down to her knees, "Oh…" L adjusted in his chair, "We'll find your parents Kisa, we just need a little time-"

"Time!? We don't _have _time!" Kisa snapped. "My parents are out there somewhere and… and…" She felt her warm tears over flow and they ran down her cheeks like a cascade, "We're just sitting here…"

"_We _may be, but not the police. Kisa, their looking for your parents right now; as we speak."

_No… That's not good enough… _"It's my fault… It's my fault they were-were kidnapped. So I should be looking for them right now! I shouldn't be sitting here!"

"And what the hell would you accomplish by going out there _by yourself_!" Soichiro Yagami snapped. He punched his fist onto the table making it jiggle and the tea cup falling over. Warm tea poured out of the cup like a river. Kisa jumped back in her seat surprised. She couldn't believe Soichiro would yell at her, but she realized he was right. Kisa's eyebrows curved up into a "u" shape. Soichiro realized what he did and sat back correctly in his chair, "I'm sorry."

Kisa looked away and nodded so slightly that no one even noticed. She stood up and wiped her tears with her palm. "I'm gonna… go back to my room."

"Your hotel is a 20 minute walk from here!" Matsuda protested.

"I can walk…" She started towards the door until Watari came up to her and held up a bottle of apple juice. Kisa smiled for real this time too. She even gave a faint laugh. She took and replied "thanks" and walked out of the door. Once she closed the door completely behind her she felt a hand grab her from behind and held a cloth to her mouth. The reflex was so fast Kisa couldn't even think. Her eyes slowly began to close as she felt her legs begin to give out. She fell onto the floor and hit her head against the door. She could tell that the men inside heard because she could hear their voice asking what that was.

Kisa looked up to see a faint figure of a person in black, but her vision fell black completely…

**Uh oh… Kisa has been kidnapped! That's all I can say sorry… c u in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kisa had a _huge _headache. She couldn't remember the last time her head was throbbing. She wanted to ease the pain, but she couldn't move her arms. She felt numb, like she was lying somewhere cold. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in a place unfamiliar to her. They finally opened completely and her vision finally turned straight. _Wh-where am I? _She tried to lift her body only to find it was hard without her arms. She finally realized she was tied up. _Wh-what's going on!? _She tried to pull her arms loose, but the wire that kept her cut threw her skin. They were cutting through her wrists. She put her head back on the cold, concrete floor, hissing in pain. _Dammit… _Kisa brought her untied legs around and sat herself up. She leaned against the wall and looked at her surroundings. She was in a pretty large area. It was almost like she was in one of those huge, abandoned warehouses but with more than one floor. She noticed that the light above her was the only one on and the rest were either broken or just weren't on, making the rest of the place seem like a huge black hole. There was a chair next to her lying on its side and three cars parked randomly on the dark side.

"Where… am I?" She wanted to take a chance. She wanted to call out, to see if anyone was here, but she thought that might be a stupid idea. But she was already somewhere where she wasn't aware and _definitely _didn't want to be in so she took it. "Hello? Is anybody here!?" Her voice grew louder with each syllable. "Help!" That's when suddenly she heard mumbling from behind one of the supporters ahead of her. It sounded like voices that were struggling to get the words out, but couldn't. Then a kind of scratching noise started around the supporter like a mat sliding against the floor. Two figures appeared from behind the supporter and it took her a few moments to realize that it was the two people she was looking for. She felt tears swell up in her eyes, "Mom…? Dad…?" Her voice was shaking; she couldn't believe her parents were there _now_. She was relieved to know that they were alright. Though once the joy subsided she realized that they were more tied up than she was. Both their legs and arms were tied up along with duck tape covering their mouths.

She gasped and tried to loosen her wire, but it burned so much she just had to stop. I'm sorry," Kisa said to her parent's worried faces, "I'll get out of here as soon as I can and come get you out of here." Though she still wasn't sure. It hurt too much for her to even _try _to get free, let alone coming up with the thought of actually getting out of it. Kisa groaned helplessly until she thought of something that would probably make it easier. She went up on her knees and put one foot up. Then she brought her arms under her body and put her first leg in between her arms followed by her second. She fell over to her bottom again and took a look at the mess on her wrists. Her wrists were bloody and dirty from the wires digging into her flesh. Just looking at it made her sicker than feel pain. "How do I… get out of this?" She looked around her constraints to see that it was tied. _Kinda sloppy for someone like Kira. Light must be losing his touch… _She tugged at the knot with her teeth until it came loose and quickly pulled the wire off. She stared at her cuts until she remembered her parents and started running towards them. She pulled the tape off her parents and started untying her parent's wires.

Her father was the first to speak. "Kisa what the hell is going on?"

Kisa could tell that this was bad because her father never cussed unless he was extremely mad, "I-um-can't really put it into words…" She mumbled. She untied her father. "We should hurry and leave before something else happens." Kisa was getting scared now. She took a glance at her mother who was staring blankly at the floor. "Mom…? Are you okay?" But she didn't answer. _Maybe she feels sick…? _Kisa's father put her arms around his wife and started towards the darker part of the warehouse.

"The door's probably around here." Her father replied. They slowly walked into the darker part of the building and blindly looked around. He dug a lighter out of his pocket and the light flickered on. The three cars appeared clearly in front of them and just behind was the garage door. Kisa's father took his wife's hand and ran over to the door. He placed his hand on the bottom handle and started to pull it up. It made a loud, sharp screeching sound that echoed throughout the whole room. After the door was opened halfway they heard footsteps coming from the room next to them. They froze.

The footsteps continued to grow louder until they stopped in front of the door just behind the cars. The door opened and there stood a dark figure. Their expressions-along with her mother's-changed into a look of horror as they continued to stare at the human-shaped figure. "Mom…? Dad…?" Kisa's voice was shaking, "Run. Go and run to the nearest house and call the police.

Her mother gasped, wide-eyed, "But what about you!?" She finally said.

"I'll stay here… until the police come." Despite her brave words she wasn't an ounce that certain. She just wanted her parents to escape, especially her mother who was shocked before. Her father's expression darkened. He nodded, took her wife's arm and started under the door. Kisa saw a glimpse of her mother's tears form in her eyes before she disappeared under the door. She could hear their footsteps getting faster as they went farther away from the warehouse. Kisa turned her gaze towards the person at the door. She stood up straight and stood as close to the door as possible. _Maybe I should have gone with them. The only reason why I stayed here was because I didn't want Kira to follow us when we ran out. But Kira hasn't made an attempt to follow my parents, as if he didn't care. He hasn't even moved from the doorway. _Kisa clinched her fists tightly only to loosen her grip again from the pain in her wrists. There was silence for what seemed like the longest time. Kisa gulped, "What's your intention this time?" She didn't have the strength to yell.

"It should be obvious!"

Kisa gasped, _It's a women's voice! So it isn't Light! _"Wh-what do you mean?" Kira didn't answer. That's when a vision of her mother popped into her mind, "What'd you do to my parents!?"

"Nothing at all." She commented calmly, "The fun hasn't started yet. You'll soon see…" She answered coldly.

_Sh-she has to be lying! Why would she take my parents and do nothing to them!? Let alone let them escape without as much as a little effort to try and get them back. She doesn't even care that they're going to get the police! And what does she mean by "the fun hasn't started yet"? _Suddenly Kira stiffened and started out the door she was standing at. _Wh-what just happened? _That's when Kisa heard the police sirens cutting into the air. She heard doors slam from behind her and the door quickly opened the rest of the way revealing several policemen with helmets and shields running into the area like a flood. When she walked outside she could see the sun's light cutting through the darkness.

**End of chapter 6! Yeah! Stay with me 'till the end and plz review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Kisa sat silently as the nurse wrapped up her arms and wrists. She wasn't even aware of how bad she was injured. It was like she was wearing elbow-length arm warmers. Once the nurse was done she wrote a few notes on her sheet and walked out. Then just as the nurse disappeared L and the men in black walked into her room. Aizawa closed the door behind them and Kisa sat silently awaiting their comments. Then when no one talked Kisa spoke up, "Did you catch Kira?"

"No, he got away." L replied.

"Wait… Actually this time Kira's a women."

"A women?"

"We spoke for a brief second before the police showed up. I-it sounded like a women's voice."

"That's kinda freaky." Matsuda commented, thinking about it for a moment before turning back to the others.

Kisa's memories flooded her mind, "Wait! Where are my mom and dad!?" Kisa hopped off of her hospital bed and stood between the men. "Are they alright!?"

"Calm down, they're fine." Soichiro reassured, "They're right next door if you want to see them. Their injuries weren't as bad as yours so they're alright."

Kisa gasped and ran towards the door. She ran out and opened the door next to her's. When it was opened completely, she saw her parent's sitting side-by-side on their chairs. "Mom! Dad! You're alright!" She ran over to her parents and knelt to the ground. She hugged her father, but her mother was as stiff as a statue. It didn't even look like she was breathing. The way she looked when she stared down to the ground; it was almost like she was in a trance. _Is she still not feeling well? _

"Kisa," Her father started. She looked at him, "We're leaving here tomorrow afternoon so you better rest up today and start packing tomorrow."

She nodded, "I understand father." She looked away, "Sorry I got you and mom into this."

"This isn't your fault so don't make it seem like it is." Her father answered.

There was a knock at the door and L and the rest of them walked into the room. _Oh… I forgot about L. _Kisa took a glance up at him, "L? We're leaving for the United States tomorrow so I will no longer be able to help you." She looked down, "Sorry."

L put his thumb to his lip, "That sure is a pity but no sorry necessary. I understand your situation. Sorry to have troubled you."

Matsuda covered his eyes and sniffed, "We're going to miss you Kisa!" _Be strong Matsuda! Be strong! _

Kisa had to laugh, "Thanks! Me too!" She stood up and started towards the door, "So are you ready to go Dad?"

Just when her father was getting up Soichiro cut them off, "Actually we'd like them to stay here and answer a few questions. You can wait in your room until we're done."

"Sure." Kisa opened the door and walked out while L followed. She looked behind her, "L?"

They walked into her room and closed the door behind them. Kisa sat on her bed (or couch thing that you sit on to get check ups) while L sat on a chair. "Why aren't you questioning my parents like the others?"

"Hm… Not in the mood I suppose. I'd rather stay here with you."

Kisa felt her face get hot. "I-uh-um…" She turned away embarrassed, "Thanks."

L turned his gaze towards the poster of the human skeleton, "I'm sorry you're leaving." Kisa looked back at him, "Not that I'm happy about you being tracked down again, but I was happy when you came back to Japan."

_Really? _Kisa felt happy now. She felt the feelings of her last visit come up again and felt happy to see him like she was going to do a day ago when she first saw him after four months. She stood up and hugged L gently feeling her arms burn again. "Thanks a lot L. For all of the things you've done for me up until now." Kisa felt surprised when she felt L hug back. She blushed and let go, smiling.

Matsuda walked into the room, "We're done questioning your parents now."

"Oh. Thanks." She started towards the door before stopping and looking back. "Bye… L." She walked out having the feeling that she'd never see L again…

…

Kisa decided to pack some of her things before she took time to sleep. She didn't feel the urge to sleep right now. She stood in her orange caprice and black shirt staring down at her suitcase that lied on her bed. Just staring at it made her have the urge to unpack and run off somewhere. She didn't want to leave yet. It felt so frustrating to her that Kira would stay out there, thinking of ways to harass her and her parents. She looked out her window to see the setting sun. "That late already…?" She did feel a little tired this time. Staring at the setting sun, she wasn't even aware she stayed up so late and now felt a yawn coming.

Suddenly someone knocked on her door and cut off her yawn. She walked towards it and looked out the hole. It was her mother. "Mom?" She unlocked her door and held it open for her mother to come in. "Do you need something?"

She walked into Kisa's room and closed the door not even giving her daughter a glimpse, "No dear… Just came to see you." She sounded robotic.

"I-is something wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"Just fine dear…" That's when her mother looked up at her slowly. Her eyes were still dull. "I just," She pulled out a knife, "wanted to see you one last time."

"M-Mom!" She took a step back, "What are you doing!?" Her mother didn't say anything else. She just held the knife in front of her and inched her way closer to her daughter. "Mom!" She put her hands in front of her, "Think about what you're doing!"

"I-I… can't…" She pleaded. Her black bangs covered her eyes, but she could see tears run down her cheeks.

"Mom…? Why are you doing this…?"

"…I don't know…" Her mother lunged for her quickly but luckily Kisa was far enough to dodge making her mother stab the chair. Kisa ran into the back room, but unfortunately her mother ran straight after her. They paused in the room, Kisa just staring at her blank mother. _I don't… I can't… I should… _Kisa's mother couldn't even think for herself. Her thoughts disappeared with every syllable. "You have to…" She grunted as she ran towards her daughter, the knife pointed and this time she didn't miss. She pushed the knife deep into Kisa's shoulder. Blood ran down her already bandaged arm as she fell to the ground. Kisa couldn't move. Blood was pouring out of her shoulder and her vision was getting blurry. She looked up at her mother struggling to keep her vision straight. She was staring down at her with sorry eyes. "I'm sorry…" She said, "I'm so sorry…" More tears ran down her face as she brought the knife to her own chest. "I'm sorry…" She kept uttering to herself.

"Mom…" She choked the words out, "Please… don't…" She extended her hand up to her mother but she didn't see it. She stabbed herself and quickly fell to the ground. Kisa couldn't believe what she just saw. She stared astonished at her dead mother's body seeing a pool of blood form around it. Her face turned red feeling tears run down her cheeks. She let out a sharp scream that cut through the atmosphere.

_Mom… _

**Poor Kisa, having to go through all that. Thanks for reading this chapter and see you in chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Mom!!**" Kisa called out for her mother but she already knew she was gone. She wasn't even moving and her blood already reached her hand. She screamed out of grief throughout the room. She pulled her hand back and cried in her arms. _Mom… No… What just happened…? _She cried out again, but her vision turned blurry, her head fell to the floor and she fell unconscious.

…

Kisa couldn't open her eyes. She could only hear the sirens of an ambulance and two men voices calling out to her telling her to hold on. She couldn't tell if it was a dream or reality. She was numb like she was floating on nothing but air. That's when all of the other noises zoned out and a single women's voice spoke to her. _See? Wasn't that fun? _Then she couldn't hear anything at all…

…

Kisa finally felt her body on a somewhat comfortable bed. She opened her eyes slowly to see that she was in a white room unfamiliar to her. She had a huge migraine and tried to reach up to put her hand to it, but her shoulder hurt too much. That's when she remembered. Her eyes grew wide before tears formed in her eyes, "Mom…" She mumbled. _Where am I? I can't believe I'm still alive… _

The door opened to her room and young nurse with a white uniform stepped inside, "Oh! Kisa Hiroshima! I never expected you to wake up so soon!"

"Wh-where am I…?"

"You're in the hospital. You've been out for almost a week." She replied walking towards her in her high heels. She wrote a note on her clipboard.

"Aren't you… the nurse who cared for my arms before?" She remembered her bright face and short black hair under her nurse hat.

"So you do remember! I took the time to bandage them again also." She smiled.

"Thanks." Kisa replied without smiling.

"Oh! You must be hungry after being out for almost a week!"

"Um…" Her stomach rumbled turning her face pink.

The nurse giggled, "I'll sit you up and bring you something right away! For the time being…" She took an apple from the counter and handed it to Kisa who took it.

Kisa stared at the apple, holding it in both hands, "Thank you."

"Uh-huh!"

The nurse quickly walked out while Kisa still stared at the apple. She took a glance at the counter to see a few gifts stacked on it from balloons to cards to sweets. The biggest one was from Misa who gave her a gift basket she said she had her manger send. This was all nice for anyone to do but Kisa couldn't smile. She turned her gaze to the bed on the other side of the curtain. The body lying there wasn't moving and she stared at it blankly.

…

Kisa took a sip of her soup. The nurse told her she had a couple visitor and asked if she was willing to see them. "I don't care…" She bowed and walked out saying it would only be a few minutes. But right when she left Misa ran into the room. Kisa looked up, "Misa…?"

"Wasn't expecting teh c Misa huh!?" She replied with a huge grin, showing off her white teeth. "So!?" She put her hands on the bed, "How r u!?"

She looked away out the window, "Okay…"

She heard Misa grunt as she put her tray over on the counter and hugged her tightly. Kisa jumped and turned pink. It happened too fast. Misa started to whine, "Misa sad when Kisa sad!" She sniffed, "Cheer up 'kay!?"

All Kisa could do was blink, "I-I will."

"Pweez! Get betta soon!" She pulled away and smiled hugely again, "Nah Misa got's 2 go to the photo shoot! Oh!" She pulled something out of her skirt pocket, "Tis is 4 u!"

She handed it to Kisa. She stared at it blankly, "Uh Misa? This is a duck."

"It'll keep u occupied while ur in the hospital! Oh yeah! I got's something else!"

_Something else…? _Kisa groaned silently. Misa pulled out a gameboy and handed it to Kisa. _Now this is something that can keep me occupied. _"Thanks a lot Misa. This really means a lot. You're a good friend." She took out the game and turn it around to see what it was. _Pokemon… _

"Yah!" Misa cheered, "Well! Gotta go! C ya!" She ran out blowing a kiss from behind her.

"Um…" She sighed and looked back down at the ds that sat in her hands. Soon after there was a knock on her door and L and the men in black walked inside. She looked away. She didn't want to talk to them right now… To anyone…

"Kisa… about your parents-," Soichiro started.

"Look I don't… don't want to talk about it…"

"We just wanted to let you know that your father was also killed." Kisa gasped and stared at the men, "Your father was stabbed to death by your mother before she came to your room."

Kisa's eyes started to water while her cheeks grew hot. _Why did he tell me that!? Why the hell did he tell me!? I told him I didn't want to talk about it!! Why'd he tell me!!?? _"I told you… I didn't want to know!" She put her face in her hands, "I didn't… want to know… Couldn't you have let me… live in solitude for a little while longer…?"

"You **lived **in solitude for almost a week!"

"I had **nightmares**!!" She snapped. "Don't you know how I feel!? Stop hurting me! Stop telling me these tragedies like you're telling them to doll! I-I-!" Her shoulder bandaged turned a faint pink.

Matsuda stood up and took her by the arms, "You need to calm down! You're hurt remember! Don't overdue it or you'll be worse off!"

Kisa's eyes were shadowed by her bangs, but her tears finally overflowed, "Worse off… Nothing… Nothing else can make me feel worse than what I feel now!!" She put her hand to her chest. _Nothing… There's nothing else that can make me feel worse. Numb… My heart feels numb and nothing else is replacing my love but hate… _

_I can feel it…_

_I can feel myself changing… _

**There's chapter 8 4 ya! Kisa's changing… nothing else to say but that… c u in chapter 9…**


	9. Chapter 9

_Kisa's POV_

I never thought that I'd get over it. I'm feeling better as if time was all I needed. Staring off into the distance though I wonder if I really am alright. I'm not thinking of anything now. My thoughts disappeared along with my parents. Their funeral was a few weeks ago, back in April. That day I couldn't stop crying though my thoughts never returned either. The memories of that day flashed like movie in my head the whole time I never even heard what the pastor was saying. But right when I was about to wonder off again today my cell phone rang. It was Sam.

"Hey!" She tried to sound cheerful, but I didn't.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Um…" I couldn't put it to words though the memories still flashed in my mind, "I just… I lost my parents a few weeks ago…"

"What!? How?" She asked shocked.

"Uh-I don't… know…" _I can't think right now… _

"Are you okay?"

_Ok… _"I'm… fine."

"Do you want me to come over there cause you know I will!"

"No! No I'm okay! Really!" _I don't want anyone else to die because of me… _"I'll be home soon I promise! So just wait for me 'kay!?"

She groaned, "Okay… Hurry 'kay?"

She put on a small smile, "Sure." I hung up the phone and laid back down on my pillow. _I can't go back just yet… _I thought, _I don't want you to see me like this… _I closed my eyes…

…

The effort to go up to L's room wasn't all that much. Kisa changed hotels for the sack of Kira not finding her for a while and to be closer to L. (She was on the 5th floor while L was on the 8th.) L offered to pay for her bill since the hotel cost so much money. Kisa knocked on the door and Watari opened the door to let her in. Kisa sat on the couch and glanced out the window. The city's neon lights shined so brightly that they glittered onto the windows. L walked into the room and sat on his chair, "Hey."

Kisa turned her attention to him, "Hey."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Soichiro Yagami and the others should be arriving soon so you don't have that much longer to wait."

"'Kay."

About 10 minutes later they arrived. Matsuda waved at Kisa who gave a small grin in return. Once everyone was seated L started talking. "It's been over a month since we've last heard from Kira. We already know that there is a second Kira since Light Yagami is no longer able to continue the killings." Soichiro looked away for a moment, disappointed.

Kisa glanced at him worried. _Sorry… _

"We need to come up with a plan to capture her." L looked over at Kisa. She groaned and looked away, fully aware of what he was thinking.

_No… I don't want to! I've been hurt far too much now. I don't want to lose anything else… _She looked down so her bangs would shadow her eyes. Her mouth started to quiver and she tried hard for her fist to stop trembling. "I…" It came out in such a low whisper that no one heard it. They continued talking amongst themselves like she wasn't even in the room.

…

The meeting was over and all the men left. Watari closed the door behind them and walked into another room. Now Kisa and L were all alone. Kisa was still quivering a little but at least her fists stopped shaking. _I can't take this. I can't take the silence! Silence… as if… someone else has died… _"…L?"

"Hm?" L looked up from his tea cup. _I wonder when she'd start talking… _

Kisa continued to stare down for a few more minutes before speaking up again. "I think… I think you should… quit…" Kisa looked up to see L staring at her.

He sighed and turned his attention to the door, "Out of the question."

Kisa gasped, "But wh-!?"

"I know what you're implying, but there is just no way. I know what you went through was hard, but I have no intention of quitting."

Kisa burst out in tears and stared down at her knees. She heard L's cup hit the table and the chair being lifted of pressure. L sat down beside her and embraced her. Her eyes widened. She never expected L to do something like this. She looked up slowly, wide-eyed, "But… why?"

"I'm determined to catch Kira for you. You want, more than anything else, to catch Kira too don't you?"

"Uh-!" She looked down. _It's true. I want nothing more than to make Kira pay for what she's done. My hate's overflowed because of her. _

Kisa looked back up with a straighter face. L smiled, "Now do you understand?" She nodded. L kissed her forehead and that's when her face turned red…

…

Kisa opened the door to her room. She threw her card key over on the dresser and looked around her room. She didn't feel like anything today. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was exhausted, but she wasn't tired. She didn't even feel the urge to sleep. Just then her cell phone rang. Kisa glanced at the clock. _It's freakin' 11'o clock at night!? Who the hell would call so late? _She picked up the phone and read the caller id. She sighed, "Of course it's Misa…" _What a headache… _She pressed send and pressed the phone to her ear, "Hey Mis-,"

She was cut off, "Are you feeling better…?" It was a voice unfamiliar to her.

Kisa froze, "I-is…"

The women on the other line giggled, "How are your parents?"

Tears ran down her cheeks like a cascade as her anger rose up inside her, "What the hell-!? **What the hell do you want!? Leave me-!**" She wiped running tears from her eyes, "Leave me alone!!"

"Why are you so mad at me? Are your parents really doing that badly?"

"**Stop playing with me!!**" She covered her mouth.

"Too bad! You deserved what you got!"

"Where are you!?"

She could tell Kira was smiling, "Right outside your hotel." Kisa gasped and ran over to her window. There standing five floors below her was a small dark figure looking up at her. She could see her icy eyes. _How did she…? How did she find out where I was staying? _There was a small chuckle before she talked again, "Do you want to meet me?"

"Wha…? Meet…?"

_Do you? _

**Well that's the 9****th**** chapter for ya! Hope u all enjoyed it! I promise there will be a lot more chapters soon! I tend to write non-stop on the weekends so wait for me! This is when it starts getting to the climax so keep reading! Sayonara! **


	10. Chapter 10

_Do you want to meet me…? _

Kisa sat at her desk dazed. _I'm not sure… Should I tell L? _She tightened her fist around the piece of paper with the directions. "Should I really…?" She asked slowly. She looked down, _Should I even go? _The vision of her mother killing herself right before her very eyes flashed through her mind. Anger swelled up inside her. _How did that happen!? Kira had something to do with this I know it! _She gritted her teeth, "I'll never… I'll never-! I'll never forgive Kira for hurting me like this!"

_I've made up my mind…_

_Tomorrow at midnight… _

…

Kisa grabbed a map from the front door and ran up to her room. She read the directions and circled the place they were supposed to meet. She stuffed the map in her bag and threw the paper on the floor. She took a glance back at her room before running through her door maybe to never return again…

…

Kisa looked up at the worn-down building. _Is this the place…? _She was confused. She was incredibly horrible with directions, but she was sure this would be the best place since criminals usually pick places like this. She walked to the door and pushed the double door with her finger kinda afraid to touch its filthy exterior. The door edge an inch before Kisa pushed with both hands until it opened completely. She walked inside to find that it wasn't as bad as the outside. The place was dimly lighted though all the lights were on and it almost seemed like a place for cars to park. Kisa took her bag and held it close to her chest. _Is she here yet…? Should I have really come alone? _Then something ahead of her caught Kisa's eye. It was a black object lying on the ground. "What's…?" She ran over to it and knelt down in front of it. Kisa blinked, "I-it's a notebook…" She placed her bag on her lap and picked up the thin book. "What language is this in?" Kisa raised an eyebrow. She opened the book to find a bunch of names inside. _What kind of notebook is this? _She skimmed through the pages until she reached the last page that completely horrified her. Her eyes grew wide, "Mom…?"

April 28th

Miyako Hiroshima, suicide. Kills her husband

and attempts to kill her daughter before

stabbing herself.

Kisa gasped as she dropped the notebook and covered herself. "Mom…?" _What happened to you? _She covered her eyes feeling her warm tears drip to her palms. _This notebook…? Who-? _

"Have you been waiting long?" Kisa turned around quickly to see a dark figure standing behind her. "Now do you understand!?" This voice sounded really familiar to her but the thought passed.

"You…? How does this… notebook…?"

"To make a long story short… I killed your parents!" She smiled sharply.

Her anger rose up higher than ever as she grabbed her bag and dug up her gun she had just taken. She pointed it towards the dark-shadowed women with high attempts to kill her. "I can't forgive you. How could you!? How could you be so cruel!? I didn't do **anything **to hurt you!" She growled. "You're going to die right here!" _How am I? _

She smiled, "Are you really going to shoot that gun? Don't you recognize me?" She sounded like she was taunting her.

She walked forward revealing herself. Kisa's eyes widened, "It can't… It can't be-!"

"**Misa!?**"

**Woah! What a huge shock! Can you believe it's actually Misa!? Though the call from Misa's phone should have given it away. I was foreshadowing! Anyway see you in chapter 11. **

**Finally! Double digits!! Hell yah! **

**BTW, sorry the chapters so short! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Misa!?" Kisa couldn't believe it. Her arms were still raised with the gun but she was completely frozen from shock.

She giggled, "That's right!"

"It can't… are you serious? Why would you-!?"

"Isn't it obvious!?" Misa had never yelled at her before. She always thought of this dense, weirdo girl whenever she heard Misa's name. Now the word that'll make her remember her name is a…

_Murderer… _

"You destroyed him!" Misa yelled. "Light! You hurt my precious Light!"

Kisa gasped, "Light!?"

"Why'd you have to do that!? You killed him! You're a murderer!"

"What are you talking about? I would never-!" She shook her head in disagreement.

"It was all because of you! You sent him to jail! And because of you he died in that jail cell!" Tears formed in Misa's eyes.

"Ah-died…?" _He died!? But how!? Did he kill himself!? _"That's not my fault!"

"Liar!" Misa stepped forward and slapped the gun out of her hand. She hit Kisa in the face knocking her over. "How **dare **you make him suffer! And since you made him suffer; I'm going to make **you **suffer! You'll pay for what you did!"

Kisa put her hand to her cheek, "Misa… what happened…? I thought we were… friends…"

"Not anymore! I've hated you for four months!"

"Hated me…?" Kisa started to laugh like she was crazy. "Hated!? Me!?" She laughed in between each breath. "I've been through hell…" She stood on her feet and faced Misa while staring at the ground, "You've send to through hell and back. I've watched… my parents die… right before my eyes and **you think I'm going to take "I've hated you!" without fighting back!?**" _What's happened to me!? _"**I've hated you for almost a decade! That's how much my hate for you has grown!**" Kisa stomped up to her and slapped her back, "I've changed. In ways that scare me, but it doesn't mean I should use them on the person I hate the most right now. You expected to win didn't you!? You thought I was going to take your insults quietly like a fucking baby, but you sure as hell are wrong!"

Misa stared at her coldy, "Rem!" She called out to no one in particular. But suddenly Kisa felt cold, boney hands on her shoulders.

"What the-!?" Kisa looked behind her to see another shinigami. She froze.

"Rem, Kisa. Kisa, Rem. I do hope you two will get along!" She commented smartly.

The shinigami named Rem turned Kisa around and took her by the neck, "You dare mess with Misa?" She tightened her grip around Kisa neck and she could no longer fell her feet on the ground. "You're going to pay." Kisa let out a yelp of air as she closed her eyes tightly trying to loosen her grip.

Misa leaned against a supporter, "So Rem? How do you think I should kill her? I've had enough fun with her. Now that her parents are gone there's nothing she'd really regret leaving now huh?"

Kisa gave up and hung loosely on the shinigami's hand. She was right. When her parents died, most of herself went along with them. They've stolen her. Tears formed in her eyes. _No wait… Sam… I promised her… I promised I'd be back soon and I… I broke my promise. Oh no! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! And… _The tears spilled over. _L… _

"Let's see… Kisa…" She heard the pen scratch against the paper.

_This is it… _She thought. _I'm going to die… _

Just then the sound of a gunshot was heard and the cry of Misa. Rem released her grip and Kisa fell to the floor. She was dizzy. The sounds of multiple footsteps echoed throughout her head as police officers surrounded the area. She couldn't open her eyes. But then the sound of her name echoed throughout her head. Someone kept calling her and she had to open her eyes a bit. She felt warm hands sit her up. At first all she could see was a blur until she was open them wider to see L staring back at her. "L…?"

"You're…" He hugged her tightly, "so reckless." He stopped his embrace and stared back at her.

All Kisa could do was smile, "So-sorry…" Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She held her hand to her chest and tried to breathe but she found it hard. Her vision turn blurry until it finally slipped away and she fell unconscious in L's arms.

"**KISA!?!?**"

**Oh no! Kisa's slipping away from this world! Tune in to see what happens! See ya! **


	12. Chapter 12

"_Wh-where am I? What happened? Oh yea… I met Kira and it ended up being… Misa… How could she do that? She killed my parents and almost killed-? Wait… Am I dead? I can't see anything…"_

_Kisa sat in an endless room of white. She couldn't even tell where the room ended or how high the ceiling was. She looked down to see she was wearing a pure white t-shirt, white caprice and stripped white and black socks. "Where am I?" She stared off to the landscape in front of her but she still could not tell where she was. It was all confusing to her. She wasn't even aware of what happened to her to know why she was there. She stood up and started slowly further into the endless room. _

_Suddenly Kisa gasped to see her parents standing just in front of her. She felt tears coming as she reached out to hug them but they disappeared leaving Kisa frozen in place. "Why did all this happen? Was it because I decided to be the good guy? Or did I do something stupid?" Kisa looked down, giggling, "I remember… L… he thought I was stupid before when I went to meet Misa alone. I was stupid." L… She looked up at the endless-looking ceiling, "Am I going to be in a world where I will no longer be able to see him? I don't know; I really don't know, but…" Her vision turned blurry, "I don't want to…" _

_She put her hand to her chest, "I felt myself changing… Into a person I didn't even recognize. Is that person gone? Is that person who had the highest desire to kill Kira gone?" She was confused, "Who am I? Why can't I answer any of these questions!?" Her tears dropped to the floor and the sound echoed throughout the endless room. "I don't want to be here. Isolated… Someone… please… help me…"_

_L… _

…

Kisa felt her hand holding on to something warm. It felt like a hand. A big, warm hand. It was so gentle. She shifted in her bed a little without opening her eyes. That's when she heard the sound of her voice. _Where am I…? _She heard the faint sounds of beeping machines and people from outside. But she couldn't stop hearing her voice. It sounded like multiple voice or she was just getting dizzy again. There was still a little pain in her chest but the rest of her body felt numb. _Where…? _Kisa opened her eyes to see several blurry figures. Finally her eyes adjusted to light and she blinked to see L and the rest of the men in black. Matsuda looked like he was on the verge of tears when he saw her wake up while a relieved look appeared on the rest of the men's faces. Kisa blinked, "Where…?" Her voice was small.

"Kisa!" Matsuda gave her a gentle hug, "Welcome back!" He cheered happily.

She blinked again, "I'm… back…?" Kisa took a glance at her hand to realize that L was the one who was holding her hand. _Was he the voice I heard too…? _

"You're back." Soichiro Yagami had the look of a sorry man on his face, "It's been a while."

_A while? _"How… long?"

"You were in a coma for a month." L found it hard to release those words.

_A month!? That long!? Had I really been in the dark for that long!? How did I come back to the light…? _

"But… how did Kisa come back? Her name **was **written in the notebook wasn't it?" Matsuda asked clueless.

"Well," L started, "Her name **was **written in the book but it wasn't completely written."

"Then how did she have a heart attack?"

_The notebook? _"Oh. I've had a history of heart problems so…" She smiled weakly, "I guess I got a little too exited!" _Probably because I was so mad… _

"Oh! Well, it's nice to have you back Kisa!"

"Um… thanks!"

"Come on Matsuda." Aizawa grabbed Matsuda from the back of his collar and started pulling him towards the door. "Bye Matsu." Kisa tried to joke as they exited the room.

The door closed behind them and all there was, was silence besides the noises from outside. Kisa looked to see that L hadn't stopped holding her hand. He was looking down at his knees and Kisa couldn't tell what his expression was because his bangs covered his eyes. Finally after minutes of silence L spoke up, "I was…" Kisa looked up at him. He was shivering, "was… worried about you."

"L?" Kisa struggled to sit up in her bed. She couldn't believe how weak she was. Finally she was able to sit up and turn to face L only for him to shoot up and hug her tightly. "L…?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kisa looked down as she rested her arms around his stomach, "I'm… sorry. For some reason… I wanted to face her alone. I didn't know who I was then…" Kisa looked up, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean… to make you worry."

"I was worried… more than you'll ever know." L let her go a moment and stared at her with serious eyes. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Kisa's eyes widened. She couldn't believe this. Was he actually…? L leaned back and stared at Kisa's deeply reddened face. She was shocked. Did L really…?

Kisa smiled lightly and hugged L tightly. _L… I love you so much! More than __**you'll **__ever know! _Kisa looked up smiling brightly. A smile that seemed to have brightened up the whole room if possible. And it was. It was the first real smile she had given to someone since that day. She had just realized this. And she never wanted it to go away. She kissed him this time, deepening the kiss a bit. She liked a lot of things about him. His soft lips, his spiky hair that seemed to deify gravity… This made her smile more and actually made her chuckled making them stop for a slight second.

"What was so funny? L asked with a bit of a smile on him also.

Kisa took a glimpse at his hair before looking back at him, "Nothing." She giggled. They kissed again without thinking about the day that was ending just before them…

**Now isn't that nice!? But wait! The story still isn't over! I think this sequel will go even longer than the original!? Thinking this makes me really happi! woopie 4 sequels! C u in chapter 13! **


	13. Chapter 13

L and Kisa slept together for a few hours. L was on top of the covers while Kisa was under them. She held L's hand wit her own hoping that she'd wake up if he tried to leave. It was almost like she was a lost puppy and L was the one who found her. It seemed that way from the way she was clinging to him. She slept with a huge smile on her face, still a little pink from before. She always wondered how L slept. If he sat the way he did she could only imagine how he slept. But she never got to find out. She was too tired to even notice and she fell asleep without a second thought. _I never thought… that I'd be this happy after all that's happened. _

It felt like a long time before L crept out of the bed. Kisa, like she wanted, woke up and saw him leaving the room, "I'll be back." He said.

"Uh-huh." Kisa felt exhausted she barely even noticed and rotated on the bed so she was lying on her stomach, drooling on the bed. She waved him off, groaning. _I'm so exhausted! _She fell asleep just seconds after she heard the click of the door closing.

…

Kisa woke up from her dreamless sleep. It was bright in her room and she groaned as she wiped the drool from her mouth and the sleep from her eyes. She sat up slowly to see a huge stain of droll on her pillow. _Damn…! How long has it been since I fell asleep? _That's when Kisa noticed that it was extremely cold in her room. The air conditioning wasn't on, in fact the heat was on, and it was practically summer outside so why was it so cold?

"Were you expecting me?" A voice came from out of know where but she knew who-or what-it was. She could never forget that demonic sounding voice. The shinigami walked into her room with the same sticking smile she wore when she first met her.

Kisa stared in fear at the shinigami who was approaching her slowly. _What? What's-what's she doing her!? _

"Weren't expecting to see me again did you?" All Kisa could do was shake her head wide-eyed. "Well I knew. You were the one who hurt Misa so you must pay. You'll regret ever hurting her!"

_I haven't… I haven't done anything! Why does everyone think it's my fault!? _

"Since Misa was unable to finish you off I might as well do it myself _for her_." A demonic smirk crept across Rem's face.

Kisa started to shiver uncontrollably as all she could do was stare at her. _Why…? _The shinigami pulled out her notebook and opened its pages slowly as if trying to mock her. As she stopped at a page and her pin's tip touched the pages of the death note Kisa felt like fainting. _How could this happen…? I should have known this wasn't over… I was… __**stupid**__… _

Rem wrote her name on the notebook really fast. Almost too fast for her to catch. She closed the notebook with a smirk, "Now in less than 40 seconds… you will die…"

It felt like Kisa was choking. _How could this have happened…? I was going to die… right now… in less than 40 seconds. _She may have been over exaggerating, but she found her self unable to breathe. _This is really… the end…? _Her vision turned blurry as she stared out the window. _This must have been… the longest 40 seconds of my life… _Birds soared through the light, blue sky and she saw children passing by happily holding their mother's hand. She looked down almost feeling like giggling. _If only… my parent's were by my side… or… at least L… _That's when her heart stopped beating. The sharp pain returned in her chest but this was a more cruel attack. _I'll… _Her vision disappeared completely disappeared as she fell to the side of the wall. _I'll… _She closed her eyes as a final tear ran down her cheek…

_I'll miss you all… _

**.Sniff. my poor Kisa! She's .sniff. gone!! WAAAHHH!!! I'm so sorry! Sorry if this isn't the way you wanted it to end. The shinigami made me do it! Damn you Rem! You just had to kill my L in the manga and now you kill my OC! How dare you!**

**Well, see you in the final chapter! Chapter 14!**

**P.S. sorry the last 2 chapters are short. lol**


	14. Chapter 14

It felt like the funeral had lasted forever. Kisa Hiroshima was buried beside her parents. Matsuda struggled not to cry while the rest of them didn't shed a single tear. They felt remorse, but not enough for them to cry. They couldn't. They didn't want to. But Kisa being a friend to them they couldn't help but show weakness by looking depressed. This was especially hard for Soichiro Yagami. He had just gone to his son's funeral where he saw his wife and daughter weeping sadly… And now he had to see another friend being put into a grave. But somehow, seeing her lifeless, pale body, she looked a bit peaceful. Like she felt no regret going.

After the funeral ended only L was left to stare down at grave stone that stated her name and her DOB and death. How could this have happened? Didn't everything seem to be alright? Did she not tell him something? No… He had to trust her. The girl he finally gave his heart to. He couldn't start talking ill-ly of her right at her grave. He loved her, but he just wondered why she had to leave him all alone. There were more questions he still had to answer. It was still not over. He turned and started towards the black car that waited for him by the graveyard. He had to end this… for her…

End

_Kisa did feel regret. She regretted not coming back to her friend like she promised. She will find out right? She wasn't sure but even though she regretted leaving Sam, L and the others alone she still felt alright about leaving. Even though she wanted to keep living… with L… the man she's loved for 6 months, she still felt alright going. Because she knew that Kira may not return again. But if he/she did then she'd carefully watch over the person who is determined to catch him next. That's why she's smiling… _

_I love you…_

**This brings us to the end of **_**Reasons **_**and **_**Recall **_**I hope you all enjoyed it despite if you didn't want Kisa to die. I didn't want her to die either but you would have expected for Rem to come back didn't you? If she didn't then you'd think Kisa got off easily. At least it was a happy ending despite a death! Plz continue 2 support my stories! That's all for now! Sayonara! And who knows, there may be a third part to the story! .wink. **

**The story isn't over yet, what if there was a third story!?**


End file.
